Strategies
Strategies are plans that players or groups of players use to gain the upper hand. There are numerous types of strategies. Group Tactics Strategies that require coordination with the team and union under a single plan. Melee Charges A common tactic. Normally used after a prolonged firefight, it relies on the enemy getting caught by surprise to a certain extent to work, or just being too outnumbered or outclassed to properly fight back. This tactic works very well on smaller maps or in enclosed spaces since they provide the enemy less time to realize that you're charging until it's too late. The bayonet charge requires very little teamwork in comparison to other strategies, but can easily be destroyed by the team not listening to you. In essence, it starts with the two teams shooting at each other for a medium to a long time and making sure that many casualties are caused to the enemy. Then, the team will charge using bayonets and catch the enemy off guard, preferably while they still hold their weapons in a mode preparing to fire, therefore, bayonet charge. This leads to a melee (Usually brief, if the tactic is executed correctly), which should lead to the charging team winning. This tactic can work very well with a few skirmishers providing fire while the team charges. The Melee Charge usually fails if not enough enemies have been killed beforehand. In this sense, melee charges can be very risky, as if a melee charge fails, all attackers usually are killed. Camping This tactic is used a lot after a team has lost a battle or two. It consists of a couple to a few Sappers building fortifications in a certain area of the map, and the whole team settling in it. Though, camping is a high-risk tactic that often loses to multiple flankers which can shoot the camp from multiple sides and charge later on. Cavalry Rush This tactic is often used by many people, and, with the right people, can be very effective. As the name implies, a cavalry rush is composed of a group of cavalry, more often than not Hussars, and charging straight into the enemy. The enemy can counter a cavalry rush, however, by having a Sapper build stakes or just having a Foot Artillery introduce a canister shot to the rushers. OHK Lancer One player goes lancer while another goes hussar. The two players swap horses, giving the lancer the faster horse. This allows the lancer to go fast enough where a hit from the lance will kill infantry in one shot. Lancers may also take horses from dead hussars. Slow Advance A sapper builds a single barricade construct for riflemen/musket-men to shoot the enemy from. Gradually, the sapper advances the base, building the same construct and keeps on going until the team is close enough to the enemy. This tactic works well for riflemen and other ranged units against enemy camps but the slow progress often means that it takes a lot of time for the team to reach the enemy. Line Fire Gathering a large group together as mostly Rankers with a musician, officer or color bearer for buffs and firing in synchronization for maximum damage potential. Is possible the best way to counter rushes as the mass firing can shred through hordes. Camping and Spread Line Shooting Combination This strategy relies on the ability of the sapper to build a musket's ball magnet combine with the sniping ability of good snipers, How it goes is that the sapper build a base filled with people who can't aim with the normal dirt and sandbag combo will work fine, With the snipers (Usually as Riflemen) go spread out and do a quarter circle formation in a wide out on both the left and right side of the base sniping the enemies when they saw one. Covering the base as well as each other, While killing the enemies one by one. Disadvantage: This strategy won't work well on open area map such as Grassland, Riverside and etc. Advantage: It works stupidly well on a map with a central building and trees for covers such as Spanish Farmstead and etc. Partisan Rush The title explains it all. You will need to gather a few partisans (3 or 4 will work). You will have to stay together, or else you will end up dying if you don't stay near your comrades. You can do two things: # Defensive/Camping Stage: Camp in a place where you can not get shot from the outside. Gang up on anybody nearby who is a threat. # Offensive Stage: Rush and stay together. All of the team must attack the same user and they must defend each other. Advantage: Works with maps that have barely any buildings in it. Disadvantage: The team may die on rounds in which the majority of the enemies are cavalry. Dragoon protecting As a dragoon it can be useful to take key areas of a map like the middle of the road to Smolensk. You can take these areas and prevent a rush while infantry moves up to secure the place to charge forth. However, this requires cooperation. Cavalry harassing With 3 or 4 cavalries, flank the enemy and continually charge them, distracting them, giving your teammates safety to advance Advantage: Good if the enemy team is packed in tight groups or spread out. Enables your team to advance and charge the enemy Disadvantage: High casualty rate, not very effective if the enemy team has built a base House camping When playing on a map with one or more houses, the sappers on your team occupy and fortify a house, with the majority or all of the team inside. The house gives you protection, and defense that the enemy team cannot destroy. When fortifying a house, Sappers should do the following: * Barricade the windows- If you don't barricade the windows in a house (If it has any), enemy soldiers can shoot through them * Fortify all entrances to the house TO THE MAX- The enemy team is going to try and get through any entrances to the house. To avoid this, barricade all entrances as much as possible, and station two or more Sappers, to repair barricades Advantage: Good for camping and last stands Disadvantage: No way out. You either defend the house or die trying Facing Failure? Group Surrender Unless your teammates are highly non-combatant and honestly do not care about fighting, for God's sake, please don't do this... Group Suicide Why? Thankfully never used. Jim Jones approved. Cavalry Teammates Flung This happens when an experienced cavalry, most probably hussars do the flung glitch. Somehow they ram into their own teammates with some sort of maneuver he can fling people in extreme velocity out of the map thus eventually leads to death. In some cases, they're trying to wipe-out all teammates and pretending they're on the enemy side. To counter this, place stakes when they're not aware, try to kill the horse with it somehow. In contrary, it might have been useful if teammates land in a strategic spot instead out of the map. Banzai/Huzzah Charge It's late in the game, most of your comrades have been killed, your stratagy has failed and now you and the remainder of the team are now cornered awaiting your ultimate fate. Then you and your last buddies decide to take the fight to the enemy in one last ditch attempt, by throwing yourself right at the enemy and trying to kill as much as possible before you and the last of your team dies. Usually this ends really poorly as the enemy team has sustained little to no casualties. People do this just to either end to game early or to show their bravery to the ghosts of their fallen brothers, or they think they can pull off a huge stunt and turn the tide of the game. Personal Strategies The Strategies that are followed through by individuals rather than whole groups. Rambo As a sapper or partisan, charge into the enemy with high damage weapons like an axe or a log and kill targets one at a time with carefully-timed swinging. Is very dangerous and has a high potential to fail. Surrender 'Nuff Said, boys. Not recommended to do. Firing from cover Best if done as a rifleman, however, this works with any long range gun. Find a wall that is about waist-high or any wall that FULLY covers you while you are crouched that you can fire over. Find a target and try your best ''to face in their direction. Now make ready and present, go into third-person. You should now be able to see over the wall (''you can use shift-lock to re-adjust your direction quickly) place your cursor over the target, stand, and fire. Now, I recommend you quickly crouch and reload, but hey, you do what you want to at this point. If there are no walls available, take cover behind the closest tree available. Tree hotboxes are quite odd, so they provide good cover from incoming bullets. If all trees and walls fail, take cover behind the nearest dead or alive horse. They stop bullets from hitting the player, but your legs are exposed to incoming projectiles if the horse is live. If so, cover up as much of your body as you can behind the horse, or simply kill the horse. Bait Most effective as cavalry, it mainly involves encouraging the enemy to follow you. attacking their flanks, Sniping them, etc You can use this to lead them into a trap, either into stakes, a lot of guns or a cannon loaded with canister. This tactic is not that common, due to the difficulty in trying to lure the enemy, as most people usually figure out that they are waltzing into a trap. Cavalry Isolation Works best with hussars. Requires quite a lot of melee skill to perform. Find an isolated enemy, charge them with your sword and hit them with one hit. Immediately jump off your horse and start melee-ing them from the ground. This should if done correctly, both surprise the player and kill them after one swing on the ground. If you miss the initial charge, don't turn around. Get off and start to fight them like nothing happened. This tactic works well with flanking. Sniper-Picking This strategy involves being either a rifleman or a light-infantry unit and picking off major targets. (Other snipers, buffers, sappers, leaders) Often best used in conjuncture with flanking. Flanking Flanking is when a player(s) moves across the battlefield in the direction opposite of most of the combat. This is used on many Open Field maps where places can get overrun with enough soldiers but is also frequently used on smaller maps as well. This can be done through a variety of ways, usually involving your enemy looking away from the flanker. Common ways to flank include using buildings (The ones already on the map, not built by a sapper) to go through a heavily defended area, breaking away from a large group to walk around a focused enemy (Works really well on campers!) or just playing cavalry. Like, playing cavalry at all tends to require flanking. More advanced forms of flanking usually require a lot of team coordination, such as melee-ing a large group of enemies to then retreat and flank them with rifle or musket fire. Now, this last one is incredibly hard to perform, and I've only seen this be done once, by an extremely skillful team, but you can have one or two people pretend to be flanking, and be relatively mediocre at it, making sure to be spotted, but also making the enemy think that they don't know they've been seen, then trusting the enemy team to alert each other of this, which leads to all focus being on them, while the majority of the team charges the enemy, using numbers AND flanking simultaneously. This is incredibly hard to pull off, but if you do, it will impress literally everyone on the server. This tactic is probably the only one which works better on more organized teams, as it requires someone alerting everyone else. Fake Idling Consider this case: you are being melee charged by someone. Your rifle is loaded with ammunition but the enemy has used it, You are in a safe distance to fire but he is walking randomly when you're aiming at him making you unable to shoot accurately. When you're aiming (Ready to fire and in present position), try to aim somewhere not to the enemy but still in your screen sight and then freeze, acting like you have laggy internet connection or "I'm very busy IRL rn" so you leave your game in the middle of the battle. In confusion, he now thinks you are actually freezing then he walks to you uncautiously and slows in a more predictable move and suddenly you aim at him and BAM! This might not work if the enemy actually has ammunition and decided to shoot or there is another enemy aiming somewhere when you are freezing. ''This works with any firearms in the game, although rifle is recommended. Helpful Strategies Tricks that could help your team out. '''Threating' Threating of which, is a hussar that so does "annoying the enemy" and lowering their morale. Although you can do this personally, you can do it with friends. Watch out for the stakes. Decoy Army First, you gather group/discord members to help you out. 10 men or 5 is needed, as the army is led by someone else, and you are leading the main army, It'll give you a good amount of time to flank the enemy. Map Specific Strategies Click Here for map specific strategies Category:HowTo Category:Extra Category:Browse